


Don't Mind Being Inhuman

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, Autistic Kris, Gen, Toriel isn't the nicest in this, neither are Kris's unnamed classmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Well, it happened again. Kris was laughed at for being "weird" again. Walking home, though, Kris gets a chance to be themself, all alone in the woods.
Relationships: Kris (Deltarune) & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Don't Mind Being Inhuman

Kris's feet dragged through the leaves, and they didn't move their eyes from the path directly ahead of them. The jeers and laughs from earlier still rang in their ears, though the forest was nearly silent around them, and Kris's hands curled into fists.

What was their point? What did they gain from being cruel? Didn't they feel at least a little bad for their bullying? Kris sniffed, wondering if Toriel would mind too terribly if they asked to go to the more local high school next year. At least the kids there wouldn't make fun of them for their family being monsters, even if they also wouldn't like them being so "weird."

Kris paused on the path, and glanced behind them. The school was out of sight now. Perfect.

Smile softly, Kris took off their backpack, plopping it down on the ground in front of them. Digging in one of the pockets, Kris proudly pulled out their red horns and put it on. Doubly perfect.

Kris felt their previous bad mood melt away as they giggled, the plastic toy just feeling... _right_ on top of their head. Before Kris knew it, they were playing in the leaves, laughing and stimming with their arms waving and feet spinning. Their classmates might hate them, and home might uncomfortable sometimes thanks to Toriel's and Asgore's fighting, but out here, with no one but the animals and plants, Kris could be themselves.

Kris kicked off a tree root and jumped straight into a pile of leaves. "Hahaha!" they cheered as they landed, autumn colors flying everywhere, and then, because they were feeling bold, "Baa-a-a-a!"

Kris lay there for a moment, among the leaves and dirt. "Ba-a-a," they said again, though much quieter this time. They developed that call a while back, but Toriel had told them it wasn't good for a human to be so obsessed with monsters, so they didn't use it often. "Ba-a."

Kris slowly blinked happily, letting the world call down with them as they fell silent.

After a minute, Kris sat up, though they still stared at the sky. Wow, they needed that, after such a day. Though now the rush that came with a sudden stimming session was fading, they were kinda tired... Kris yawned, standing up and letting their feet drag again for a different reason as they retrieved their bag and, reluctantly, stashed their headband away.

Who cared if the other students thought they were weird or inhuman? Kris liked being weird, and besides, monsters tended to be nicer than the humans they'd met.

Kris saddled their backpack, and, humming quietly, continued down the trail to home.

Kids could be mean... But Kris wouldn't let them break their spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> I like making goat noises as a vocal stim, so I got this idea to write about Kris! Kris being autistic is one headcanon that I really like, though sadly there's not much content for it. So here's this! Hope you enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Goatsong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886955) by [NoxumBoots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxumBoots/pseuds/NoxumBoots)




End file.
